Kira's Kingdom
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: What if Light and Mikami won in the end? What if a third Death Note Owner and the Shinigami King entered the picture? Only one way to find out! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Looks Like I Win

Kira's Kingdom

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Death Note

Rated: T

Summary: In the end, Teru Mikami killed Near and the task force. When word of the death of Near spreads, the world realizes Kira is unstoppable. Knowing they can no longer stay in Japan, Light and Mikami travel across the Pacific Ocean to Los Angeles. Here, Light intends to move forward with the next part of his plan: world domination! Light wastes no time making his plans for the world known. He wants control of all of the world's governments. With Mikami acting as the face of Kira, he promises to kill off every corrupt politician until his demands have been met. One by one, nations comply and turn power over to Kira. A world built by Kira is all but assured. All attempts to assassinate Mikami are thwarted by Light and vice versa by their respective Death Notes.

The last thing either man ever would have expected was a challenge to their plans, let alone another Death Note owner. Unfortunately, this is exactly what's happened. The newcomer-identifying themselves only as 'M' not only has Shinigami Eyes but can't be detected at all by Ryuk. A brief return to the Shinigami Realm results in an unexpected revelation: The Shinigami working with M is none other than the Shinigami King himself! Refusing to back down from a challenge, Light decides to challenge the Shinigami King. If he can possess the Shinigami King's Death Note, he will become Master of two worlds! Mark Anthony Toss from the Serene Adventure series guest stars as M.

XxX

A/N: The rating will change to M later. This is AU since Light and Mikami are alive. The obvious pairing is Light and Mikami but not romance or anything of the sort as I don't write slash in fanfics. There will also be some Light x Misa for comic relief. The newcomer, M will be introduced in a later chapter. I'm trying to give this the same feel as the anime, movies and manga but it's a lot less confusing than I'm making it sound.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Looks Like I Win

XxXxX

The instant the alarm went off, I shut it off and jumped out of bed fully dressed. I'd spent much of the previous day planning minute by minute for the day I would finally rid my God of his enemies. As I prepared a simple breakfast of toast and butter, I gathered my things for the trip across town to the warehouse where God and his enemies were scheduled to meet in just a few hours.

My orders were clear: get there before they arrived, use the Shinigami Eyes to learn everyone's name—most of all Near's—and kill them with my Death Note. All I would need was a fountain pen. In the unlikely event our plan was discovered, I would slit my wrists with the razor blade hidden inside the pen. This would be a suitable punishment for my failure to do as God commanded.

After I finished eating, I combed my hair, locked my apartment and turned on my car. As I pulled onto the main road, I opened the glove compartment where I left my Death Note the night before. As expected, it was there. I reached over to close it again when an unusual smell caught my attention. I pulled over to the side of the road and carefully examined the Death Note. To my surprise and horror, several pages fell out.

As I examined each page, I realized the Death Note had been tampered with. I took one of the pages and wrote the name of a man I saw walking down the street. 40 seconds later, nothing happened. I did it again with a few more pages and still nothing. No question I had failed to ensure the Death Note's security if I allowed this to happen.

Fortunately, there was one thing God and I knew about the Death Note the saboteur probably didn't know: The Death Note never ran out of pages. I smiled with relief as, after writing on what would have been the last page, more blank pages appeared. This joy was compounded as I watched my test subject die of a heart attack. Overjoyed, I put the Death Note back and drove toward the meeting place.

XxXxX

_A Few Hours Later..._

Having finally seen Near's face, words were useless to express how disappointed I was at not being the one to kill Near myself. Of course, I made no effort to show any sort of emotion in his presence for the sake of the task force. Mikami would see to them all personally.

"GOD!" someone's voice suddenly exclaimed. I glanced to my left in time to see Mikami's eyes through a crack on the door. Of course, I was the only one in the room who not only knew who he was but knew why he was here. His presence alone caused me to smirk despite the people around me. In the next instant, Mikami retreated back into the room and opened his Death Note.

"Delete!" he said as he wrote down the first name. For a few moments, the only sounds were Mikami saying 'Delete!' and his pen as he wrote the names of everyone present. Suddenly, Matsuda drew his gun and started toward the room.

"Don't move!" Near exclaimed as two of his lackeys pointed their guns at him. "It's ok, you won't die!"

"How can you be so sure?" Matsuda asked him.

"Because I modified the notebook." Near replied as he glared at me. I made no reaction to this but wanted to lunge at him and kill him with my bare hands. "We took brief possession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He has also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all subsequent pages so that no one else would die."

No one said anything at this. To everyone else, this was salvation. For me, it was damnation. Of course, Mikami had no idea his Death Note had been tampered with and I would need at least five seconds to write Near's name—assuming Mikami told me, of course.

I glanced past Near to see Ryuk who, much to my surprise was laughing his ass off. "You should have a bit more faith in Mikami, Light." he said as he regained some of his composure.

"DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!" Mikami exclaimed, having written the final name into the notebook. No one needed to say anything to know that this was now the moment of truth.

"You can come out now." Near said. The thick, iron door creaked open. Standing in the door way was Teru Mikami, his Death Note tucked neatly under his left arm.

"How long has it been since you wrote the first name in your notebook?" I asked him for the sake of formalities. He looked down at his watch before giving his answer.

"Forty Seconds." he said rather casually. At that moment, Matsuda grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"Looks like I win." I remarked as several more members of the task force fell to the ground and died.

"Impossible...!" Near exclaimed as his turn came. "How did you...!"

"If you took a better look at the notebook, you would have known the Death Note never runs out of pages." I said as Mikami displayed his Death Note. "Even if pages are pulled out, there will always be more so long as that Death Note's owner is living."

"You bastard...Near said as he breathed his last. "I hope you burn in hell!"

"I hate to tell you but that's not where I'm going because of the Death Note." I replied with a laugh as Near finally died. I had won. "Teru Mikami...from this day forward, you will be my right hand. With Near out of the way, there is no one who can stop us. Together, we will rid this world of filth! As a prosecutor, I know you've wanted the power to do this for a long time."

"Yes, God." he replied with a nod. "With the Shinigami Eyes, no criminal can hide from me."

"I'm going to go back to the Task Force Headquarters to retrieve my Death Note." I said as I handed Mikami a piece of paper. "I'm also going to inform the media of Near's death. In the meantime, I want you to torch this warehouse. After that, meet me at my house. The address is on the paper."

"Understood." he replied with a nod.

XxXxX

End Chapter 1.

I know this was short but I wanted to get it out of the way. Don't worry, Light's not gonna kill his mother and sister. Things will progress from here since this will be a short story. Stay tuned.

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Era

Kira's Kingdom

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Death Note

Rated: T

XxXxX

Chapter 2: A New Era

XxXxX

*** DEATHNOTE - HOW TO USE ***

**1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. **

**2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. **

**3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. **

**4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. **

**5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. **

**6. If no cause of death is specified the victim will simply die of a heart attack **

XxXxX

**_"Attention, world. This is Kira."_** I said using a voice scrambler over a live broadcast. **_"Earlier today the FBI agents, Japanese detectives and special task force dedicated to my arrest have all been executed." Pictures of their dead bodies flashed on the screen. "As you can see, there is no one on Earth who can stop me. All who try will meet a rather violent end. If you value your lives, I must kindly advise against attempting to undo my work. Ryuzaki, also known as L as well as Near-real name Nate River-were geniuses and yet they both fell before me. Now that all the obstacles have been removed, I want to make my goals absolutely clear. First and foremost, my ultimate goal is to rid the world of evil. My work is no different from the judges of the world. Of course, the clear difference is I make sure those who delight in making others suffer get what they deserve. I want to extend a special thank you to Teru Mikami and Light Yagami. It was with their help that I was able to defeat Near and the Task Force and thus they and their families are under my protection. Any attempts on their or their family members' lives will result in death. This is my only warning. In light of the recent attempts on my life, I have decided the best way to purify this world is to have complete control over how it is governed. Power corrupts and thus, in ten days I will kill every corrupt politician on the planet until my request has been fulfilled. The world has ten days to decide: An era of peace as part of Kira's Kingdom or a war of attrition it has no hope of winning. You decide." _**

After ending the broadcast, I threw my head back and laughed. No matter what was decided, the world belonged to me. My bouts with L and Near showed Japan there is nothing I will not do to achieve victory. With the help of Mikami failure was an impossibility. I fingered the cover of my Death Note with a sense of excitement. It had been a long time since I'd last written in it but I knew it would soon have a slew of new names added to it. Ryuk must have been thinking the same thing, for he looked at me and chuckled. "I gotta admit I'm glad you've been able to keep it going for this long." Ryuk remarked as I doused the apartment with gasoline. "World Domination, huh? Looks like the old man's about to get some real competition!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I dropped a lit match, closed the door of the apartment and walked outside.

"Just a little something I forgot to tell you about regarding the Shinigami." he replied. "If a human succeeds in killing at least 10% of the world's population with the Death Note, the Shinigami King will have no choice but recognize that Death Note's Shinigami. The Shinigami can then challenge the Shinigami King for the right to become the new King of Death."

"Ten percent..." I trailed in shock. "That's almost a billion people! While I certainly don't plan on killing that many people, if we get to that number then I wish you good luck."

"Who needs luck when you've got Kira?" Ryuk replied, to which I smiled. When I arrived home I was relieved to see Mikami was already there with my mother and sister.

"We just saw Kira's announcement on TV." my mother said as she looked from me to Mikami. Of course, the death of my father was still fresh in her mind. "So that's it, then? Kira's won?"

"Mother, I owe you an apology." I said as I sat down next to her. "When Mellow killed Dad, I was angry. All the time was spent trying to catch Kira and it was a punk with a gun who took my father from me. All I wanted was to make him pay for what he'd done. That's why...that's why...mother..."

"You don't have to say any more." she said as she hugged me. "You did it for your father. You were only trying to honor him."

"Th-That's not all." I replied as I heard my sister gasp in surprise. "During the course of our investigation, I found out Kira's identity. This is part of the reason Kira said on TV that I was under his protection." It was at this point Mikami stood. "This is Teru Mikami, a prosecutor who's been working closely with the Special Kira Task Force. Mr. Mikami, would you please tell my family the '_other_' title you carry?"

"Of course." he said with a nod as he removed his glasses and shook his hair out. "I'm Kira."

XxXxX

"It's an honor to meet you, Sayu and Sachiko Yagami." I said. "And yes, I know you never introduced yourselves. My divine power allows me to learn a person's name simply by looking at their face. Even just a picture will do. They are all that I need to kill. Because Light assisted me in defeating those who would do me harm, the Yagami Family is under my protection."

"Protection from what?" Light's sister asked.

"It's much too dangerous for you to remain in Japan after all that's happened." I explained as I took an envelope out of my briefcase and handed it to her. "My followers have been sending me an endless supply of money I don't really care for. I want you to take that money and use it to move to America. I promise you, your safety is assured if leave Japan within the next 48 hours."

"The next..." Mrs. Yagami trailed in shock.

"I was contacted by the Japanese Prime Minister on my way here." I said, to which Light sent a glance in my direction. "He's agreed to make me Japan's first emperor in almost 70 years. Because of that, it can be assured the nefarious types will seek to do you harm. I am the only one who can protect you from them."

"I definitely can't go to the police since I'd been arrested under suspicion of being Kira." Light added with a downcast expression. "Considering how Dad died, you can bet they won't want anything to do with me."

"I know Light, but two days...!" his mother exclaimed. "We won't even have enough time to pack!"

"Maybe we don't have to take everything." Sayu remarked. "Just what matters to us. I've been wondering what it would be like to live in America. It could be fun."

"I'll leave things here to you, Light." I said. "I must go to the Prosecutor's Office and let them know I'm fine...and that I am moving."

"Understood." he said as I walked to the door. When the door opened, I was surprised when the person standing on the other side of the door slapped me.

"Oh! Sorry!" the surprised woman said when she saw my face. I recognized her immediately but of course, she had no idea who I was because her memories of the Death Note were erased weeks ago. She walked past me, over the Light and slapped him. "That's for standing me up. We were supposed to go on a date tonight! I mean what the hell, Light?"

"Misa...can I have as word with you?" Light said as he took her into the other room. I nodded to his mother and sister before taking my leave of them. I waited until I was at least a block from the house before I started laughing. It was Light's idea I resume the role as the face of Kira. It would both ensure his safety and allow me to focus on the task he entrusted me with of ridding the world of evil.

XxXxX

"Light, what are you-" that was all I allowed Misa to say before kissing her. As expected, she gratefully accepted the gesture. It was while I was kissing her I pressed my Death Note into her hands, allowing her to see Ryuk once more.

"Near's dead." I said to her. "Now, nothing can stand in our way."

"And Mikami?" she asked.

"Performed masterfully." I replied before lowering my voice to a whisper. "You're looking at the new emperor of Japan."

"Oh, Light that's fantastic!" she exclaimed. "See? I knew you were unbeatable! Oh, hi Ryuk! I've got something for ya!" As she dangled the red apple before him, Ryuk was under her spell. "Who's a sexy Shinigami?"

"Let me guess: You want to make the deal again." he asked before she dropped the apple into his hands so he could devour it.

"No." I replied. "I have something else in mind for you, Misa."

"Oh?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me to California for two reasons." I said. "For one, you're my girlfriend. Full time. Second, Kira needs a new spokesperson. He specifically requests you."

"No sweat!" she said as she threw her arms around me. "When it comes to you Light. there's nothing I won't do."

"Great!" I exclaimed as we went back into the Living Room. "Sayu, Mom...Misa and I are going steady and she's agreed to come with us."

"Why, congratulations Light." Mom replied with a smile. "I'm sure you father would be pleased to know you've found a special someone if he were here."

"Maybe..." I said when I noticed Sayu's downcast expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you, Misa." she said. "Until today, I really believed you were Kira. Now that I've met him...I..."

"Apology accepted." Misa said before she could finish. "I don't want any bad feelings between me and my future sister in-law!"

"Say what?" I exclaimed, to which the three of them laughed.

XxXxX

End Chapter 2. As you can probably tell, I didn't change too much from the anime. Mikami's the face of Kira while Misa simply replaces Takada as his spokesperson. I kinda bumped Misa down to a 'less active' role since she's not going to be a Death Note user in this fanfic.

At the end of each chapter, I'll recap the countries that have surrendered power to Kira. As it stands right now, there are two: Japan and the United States. The former did this chapter after Light's announcement and the United States technically did during the anime. It becomes official next chapter.

Reviews are not required but they do motivate me to update quicker...


	3. Chapter 3: Subservience

Kira's Kingdom

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Death Note

Rated: T

A/N: Note God of Death = Shinigami. Got it? Yes? Good. The new Death Note owner is introduced this chapter. I took a look at the Death Note Wiki and it looks like the current president would be in office around the same time Light dies.

...Yeah, I'm an opportunist XD

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Subservience

XxXxX

*** DEATH NOTE - HOW TO USE ***

**1. This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. **

**2. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, I.E. a Shinigami.**

**3. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. **

**4. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 4 seconds after writing the name. **

**5. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note. **

XxXxX

"This is CNN with Breaking News live from Washington." said the reporter on TV. "We're in the White House where President Obama is scheduled to make an important announcement in just a few moments." I looked up from my desk in surprise and saw everyone in the office was running to the flat screen TV in the waiting room. When I joined them, the leader of the free world was coming to the podium.

"Good morning, everyone." He said as he looked into the camera. "Yesterday, the man known as Kira made an announcement to the world. I have just been informed the Japanese Prime Minister has already acceded to his demands in light of the deaths of Near, Mellow and L. All three were known for their abilities of deduction and with a perfect track record, no one had any reason to believe they wouldn't be able to bring Kira to justice. Unfortunately, they all failed. Now, Kira's trademark is his ability to kill without having to be in the same room as his targets. All he would need is a face and a name. As we have all seen, there's been a significant drop in crime worldwide. In light of this and the fact that it's humanly impossible for Kira to be defeated..." At this point, he walked over to the small desk hastily set up prior to the press conference being announced. On the desk was a sheet of paper. "...Last night, congress voted unanimously to hand your freedoms over to Kira. Once this document has been signed by me, everyone in the United States will be under the jurisdiction of Kira."

No one said anything as the president literally signed the entire country over to Kira. I was horrified and enraged. "OBJECTION!" I exclaimed, it being the only word I could think of on the spot. Of course, the reaction was understandable.

"With this, I can honestly say I've sold my soul to protect this country." the president continued. "With this prettymuch being my final act as president, the United States of America as we know it is no more. There is only the United States of Kira." Without another word, the president turned and left the press room to the chorus of angry reporters screaming at him.

"We're doomed..." one of the passersby whispered. "Kira is not known to show mercy...!"

_**"Thank you, Mr. President."**_ a familiar scrambled voice said. I looked back at the TV to see the curtain in the Press Room had been pulled back, revealing a large screen with Kira's silhouetted visage. **_"I thank you for your wisdom. Your decision to sign the United States over to me just saved the lives of millions. To those of you who still doubt my power, I hope this is proof enough for you. My fellow Americans, you will be gracious in knowing very little will change. So long as everyone is on their best behavior, no one has to die. Now that that's out of the way, I'll entertain some questions from the press."_**

"Kira, now that you've essentially brought the entire world to its knees, when can we expect to officially meet you?" one of the reporters asked.

**_"Ah, you mean my face and voice."_** he replied as he stood. _**"Seeing as the United States has officially recognized my power and authority, I suppose it's alright."**_ That's when the screen rose and Kira stepped into the press room. He was a tall man with dark, flowing hair. His accent alone was enough to tell me he was Japanese. The Kira killings did start in Japan, after all. "I am Kira, God of the New World. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate how I kill, Leonard Smith."

"Th-that won't be necessary." the startled reporter replied as he sat down.

"Kira, is it safe to assume your ultimate goal is world domination?" another reporter asked.

"Ultimately yes, Helen Hughes." he replied. "Only under Kira can world peace become a reality. I am extremely grateful to the United States and Japan for recognizing that fact." Having heard enough, I ran from the office and down the street. I didn't stop running until the gates of the White House came into view. There was an angry mob trying to force their way in.

The police were doing their best to prevent them from getting past the gate but it was clear the size of the mob alone would overwhelm them. The sound of approaching police cars told me it might be best if I got away from the area. Several people got the same idea when the police fired into the air, causing the crowd to scatter. I turned and ran down the alley in front of me. As sirens filled the air, I ran faster and faster, being mindful to keep some distance between myself and any of the idiots who were trying to get past security. I veered into a dead end and ducked behind a dumpster, hoping no one else saw me and got the same idea. I could hear people running nearby but none seemed to find hiding in a dead end very inviting.

"Stupid Kira." I spat as I waited for the din to settle down around me. "Maybe someone should kill him through a TV set. I'd be more than happy to do it myself but-" I stopped when I heard something hit the ground nearby. I peeked from behind the dumpster but I could see no one. There were no doors or windows in the alley and if there were any bird flying overhead their droppings wouldn't have made a sound. I stepped out from my hiding place to look around. After one step forward I felt something under my shoe. I looked down and saw a black notebook with the word **"DEATHNOTE"** written in thin, gold letters. In that moment, I knew. I didn't know how I knew but I just knew. Without pause, I picked it up from the ground. The instant I held it in my hands, I felt a rush of energy flow through me. I now knew what I didn't before: This was how Kira killed people.

"Do you know who I am, human?" a deep, husky voice suddenly asked. I looked up to see a pale, sightless face staring at my own. His entire face was simply that of a skull. The rest of his body appeared to be made of stone. In his right hand was a staff with the skull of an animal at the end it. On his head was a bronze, crooked crown. Involuntarily (or not?) I felt my legs give out from under me, my gaze still locked with his.

"A Shinigami...!" I whispered, more in terror than anything else. "I thought you were just a myth!"

"And not just _any_ Shinigami." The figure replied. "The Shinigami _King_." The instant those words hit my ears, I was facedown on the ground, my arms outstretched in front of me.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." I whispered. "Please, spare my soul!"

"On your feet, human." he suddenly said. Without question I did as I was told. "You see that notebook you picked up? It's yours now. You want to kill Kira? Now you have the same means as him. Now, go forth and let it be done!"

"Just like that?" I asked as I opened the Death Note. The inside cover had detailed instructions written in English. "No questions asked? Hey, aren't you supposed to always be with me until the Death Note changes hands or I die?"

"Normally yes, but as the Shinigami King, I have...certain other obligations." he replied. "One of my subjects will be my stand-in, though." As if on cue, a portal opened up behind him. In stepped a tall, thin figure with piercing yellow eyes and light indigo hair. The Shinigami's entire body appeared to be wrapped in bandages. "This is Rem. Like you and I, she has a score to settle with Kira. I believe you will serve each other well."

"Does the human have a name?" The Shinigami called Rem asked.

"Mark Anthony Toss." I replied as I shook her hand. To my surprise, it was quite warm. "Together, we will destroy Kira."

"You mean _Kiras_." said Rem.

"There are _two_ of them?" I exclaimed in surprise, to which the Shinigami King nodded.

"They act as one but yes, there are two who go by Kira in the singular form." The Shinigami King replied. "They share one Shinigami, whereas Rem and I share one Death Note owner. Interestingly, the the first and original Kira-the one who killed L-doesn't have the Shinigami Eyes. His associate, on the other hand, does."

"What are the Shinigami Eyes?" I asked.

"In order to kill people using the Death Note, you will need to know a person's name as well as their face." Rem explained. "Of course, humans don't carry around their names like clothing and they won't tell strangers who they are. The Shinigami Eyes take care of that problem. With them, you will know a person's name just by looking at their face."

"I want them." I said as I looked at Rem.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "There is a trade off. In exchange for the Shinigami Eyes, your lifespan will be cut in half. Do you still want the Shinigami Eyes?"

"Yes." I replied. "As long as Kira dies before me, I'll have no regrets."

"It's agreed, then." said Rem as her eyes glowed a crimson red. After a moment, my vision felt different. There was a green-yellow tint to my surroundings.

"I'll even throw in a little something extra free of charge." said the Shinigami King as he waved his scepter. In the next moment, I could see through the buildings around me. The occupants-along with their names and remaining lifespans-were clear as day to me.

"Is there anything my new eyes can't do?" I asked in amazement.

"Even with the x-ray vision, you need to see the target's face for the Death Note to work." The Shinigami King replied. "It won't work if the target's wearing a mask that covers at least half the face. You're now the most dangerous man on Earth, Mark Anthony. Just don't have too much fun with your new eyes!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I replied with a laugh. I then turned and headed back to the law firm, Rem floating in tow. By this time, everyone hod gone back to work. I walked into my office, shut the door and drew the shade. I walked over to the window and drew the curtains. Only then did I sit at my desk and open my newly acquired weapon of mass destruction.

"Got anyone you want to try the Death Note on?" Rem asked me.

"Of course." I replied as the face of the man who introduced himself as Kira on TV came to mind...

XxXxX

End Chapter 3.

Maximum The Hormone's _What's Up People?_ is the official song of this fanfic. It is also now officially in my top ten most listened to songs of all time. Chapter 4 will be up much sooner than this one took. Here's some background information on the new Death Note Owner =D

In my stories (The Serene Adventure series posted on Fictionpress), Mark Anthony is a practicing defense attorney. He was a child prodigy in that he invented an inter-planetary space portal at age twelve. He's the fourth-oldest in a family of ten children. He lives with his fiance and four year old daughter in Los Angeles. There's actually more to him than that but if I told you, you'd have no reason to read about him ^_^

In this story, he's Light and Mikami's rival. As you just saw he has Shinigami Eyes HD. He can see through solid objects to find people. His reasons for hating Kira runs further than just the hostile takeover of America. That will be revealed in time. Light becomes aware there's a third Death Note owner next chapter but the actual meeting's a bit further off.

As has been shown: Reviews are not required but they sure as hell do motivate me to update quicker!

Next Chapter: Eminent Domain


	4. Chapter 4: Eminent Domain

Kira's Kingdom

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Death Note

Rated: T

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Eminent Domain

XxXxX

*** DEATH NOTE - HOW TO USE ***

**1. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyes of the Shinigami which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them. **

**2. A Shinigami cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a Shinigami, which are not generally known to the Shinigami. **

**3. The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human. **

**4. The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the Shinigami, either. So, you must examine and find out. **

**5. A Shinigami can extend their own life by putting a name on their own note, but humans cannot. **

XxXxX

A/N: I think I've made you wait long enough for this chapter. I hope you like it!

XxXxX

It had now been five days since my announcement to the world and two days since America surrendered to me. America's surrender had a ripple effect across the United Nations. They were joined soon after by Russia, China, NATO, the United Kingdom, France and Australia. As promised, very little was changed prior to when I took power. With my new status, I had access to criminal records I had to hack into databases to see before.

Of course, having Mikami as my stand-in made things all the more easier for me. He moved into the White House and as agreed, the previous occupant and his family were spared. In just 48 hours, Mikami and I entered fifty-five thousand names into our Death Notes. The names written weren't just those of criminals behind bars. We also punished the immoral.

Tonight, there was a baseball game on and the batter coming to the plate was world famous. The problem was he'd tested positive for several banned substances. The only reason he was playing was because of sponsors and bribes. Now, he was going to die in front on the whole world. I opened my Death Note to an empty page and began to write.

_"Kennith Hall hits the ball after two strikes, sending it skyward. As he runs all three bases and slides into home, the ball falls and hits him on the head, fracturing his skull. The blow causes him to fall forward and slit his throat on his now broken helmet, killing him."_

After writing down the cause of death, I dialed Mikami's number. "It's me." I said. "After he dies, make the announcement."

"As you command." he replied before I hung up the phone. While my mother and sister lived in San Francisco, I lived in New York with Misa. She quickly found work as a model for Saks Fifth Avenue in Manhattan thanks to her contacts. When she wasn't at work or working with Mikami she never left my side. Tonight was no exception.

"Light, what do you say we make our relationship official?" Misa suddenly asked in her most innocent voice imaginable.

"What do you mean?" I replied as I mentally scanned the possible meanings behind her words.

"I think you know what I mean, Light." she replied as she leaned against my chest. "Come on, I want us to have some fun."

"...Okay-"

"YAY!"

"-After Mikami's announcement."

"Aww!" she whined, but quickly silenced herself when she saw me reach for my Death Note. Of course, it was a bluff but she fell for it none the less. I forbade her from using the Death Note this time mostly because her usefulness in that regard had run its course. Mikami, on the other hand would not allow for any of the problems Misa and I had dealing with L and Near. The best part was he didn't need orders.

"If Ryuk were here I doubt we'd be able to do it in peace." I remarked as a smile spread across my face.

"Ooh, Light..." Misa replied with a giddy laugh. She slowly unzipped her shirt, allowing me to take in her cleavage. "I love when you talk dirty."

XxXxX

I watched as in almost an instant, Hall fell and died in the middle of the baseball field. This was the final play of the World Series and its star player had been judged in front of the whole world. A hushed silence fell over everyone in the ballpark as the other players ran to his body to confirm the death. As cameras turned in my direction, I nodded to confirm it. "Play the tape." I said to the public address announcer. A moment later, a video prepared by Kira played on the big screen.

**_"While it is unfortunate Mr. Hall's death had to occur in front of the whole world, it was both unavoidable and his choice."_** the recording said as pictures and video of the revealing evidence flashed on the screen. **_"Mr. Hall believed he was above his fellow athletes. He believed his fans to be nothing more than a source of income. Most of all, he was convinced the truth would never come out. While it's true he died by my hand, the cocktail of drugs he'd been taking would have killed him regardless. He wanted to die. I simply obliged him. Let his death serve as a warning to others. Clean up your act or you, too will feel the wrath of Kira!"_**

While I was sure Kira was enjoying every moment of this victory, as his representative I had to withhold displaying such gratification. "The game will continue after his body has been removed from the field." I said into the camera. "All who dare insult the sanctity of America's Favorite Pastime will be deleted." I then returned to my place. After the game, I left the ballpark and climbed into the back of the limo awaiting me.

I kept my Death Note on my person at all times. As suggested by my lord, I also kept a folded page from the notebook in a hidden compartment in my cellphone. In the event I was separated from my notebook and needed to pass judgement, I would be able to. The chances of this actually happening were highly unlikely, as I'd already introduced myself to the world as Kira. Everyone knew I only required a name and a face to kill. The only real threat to me would be if there was another Death Note owner with the Shinigami Eyes, but Ryuk assured me Kira and I were the only Death Note owners on earth.

"Not a bad way to end a game, Teru." the Shinigami remarked as he sat in the limo opposite me. The window separating the driver from the rest of the limo was soundproof so I knew he could not hear me talking to Ryuk.

"The 38 other players who've disgraced American Baseball have already been deleted." I remarked. "After meeting with team owners, Kira has decided to give those willing to clean up their act a second chance. While justice is absolute, those willing to repent should be allowed due recompense."

"At the rate you and Light are going, the world will kneel to you in a matter of months." said Ryuk. "I can't wait to see what you two do once your conquest is complete."

"What would you do if you were in our situation?" I asked. "Or rather, what if you we up against your own kind?"

"That's easy." Ryuk replied as he grin grew slightly larger. "There isn't a single Shinigami alive who hasn't wanted to take the old man's crown. Hell, I'm the only one to have ever beaten him at anything so I wouldn't be surprised if Light's bouts with L, Near and Mello were his doing."

"I see..." I said thoughtfully. "Shinigami and humans aren't as different as I thought."

"Aside from the obvious, we're more alike than either would admit." Ryuk said as a snicker escaped his lips. At that moment, my cell phone rang. It was the District Attorney.

"Mikami here." I said.

"Mr. Mikami...Kira...we've found a case for you to preside over that won't conflict with your duties to the world." the DA replied. "If you would, please come over tomorrow morning at 7:30."

"Very well, but if I will be the prosecutor in charge, please call me Teru Mikami." I said. "It could hurt the chances of the trial being perceived as fair if I am addressed as Kira."

"I understand, Mr. Mikami." the DA replied. "I'll let the Defense Attorney you'll be up against know right away. Good night, Mr. Mikami." After hanging up, I leaned back in my chair.

"Not having to worry about money is nice of course, but the courtroom is my first love." I explained to Ryuk. "Of course, the courtroom can be considered dated thanks to the power of the Death Note."

XxXxX

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said after the DA hung up the phone. "You may die, now."

"Thank you, sir." the man replied before putting his handgun in his mouth and pulling the trigger. Soon after that, two men entered the room and carried his body to a waiting van. The men, the body and the van would all at the bottom of the Potomac River by midnight. I knew this because I had written this entire scenario in my Death Note. When the Kiras found out-and I knew they would eventually-they would dismiss the deaths as a murder-suicide. Although the Shinigami Eyes I had were better than the one the revealed Kira had, I did not want to run the risk of the other Kira learning my identity.

"There's no turning back now, you know." Rem remarked as we walked to my car. "When Mikami lays eyes on you in court, he'll know you're no ordinary human."

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." I replied as I pulled my car out of the parking lot and drove home. "You're the one who told me Death Note owners can't see each others' life spans. As His Majesty said, it's because I 'died' already my lifespan would be invisible to Death Note owners even if I wasn't a Death Note owner myself."

"That wouldn't stop a Shinigami from seeing your extended lifespan." Rem pointed out.

"Knowing Kira is a prosecutor, he wouldn't bring his Shinigami into the court room with him." I rebutted with a smile. "I never met him personally but I know all about Teru Mikami. He's obsessive in every aspect of his daily routine. Knowing the other Kira's got his back, he'd see no reason to bring the Death Note with him to court."

"You're taking quite the risk exposing yourself so early." said Rem. "That was the mistake that ultimately got L killed."

"I know." I replied as I pulled into my house. "Which is why I'm going about this differently. Don't worry, Rem. As I told the Shinigami King, I have no plans on dying before Kira. I always keep my word."

"If you say so." Rem scoffed.

XxXxX

The next morning, I awoke with a pounding headache. I turned on my side to find Misa asleep beside me. The wine I had must have been stronger than I thought, for a couldn't remember anything past the baseball game. I got out of bed and walked into the living room, where I turned on my computer and then the TV. As expected, everyone was talking about the death last night.

To my delight, the feedback was positive. "I thank Kira for doing that." one person being interviewed said. "It'll teach kids there's no such thing as a magic drug to be better in sports." I checked my E-mail to find several thousand letters. Much of them were thanks from admirers, followers and supporters, some where threats of death from those who opposed me but the vast majority contained the names of people the world deemed they would be better without.

It was those e-mails I looked forward to reading. To prevent innocent people from being killed, I always authenticated the claims personally. It was a task I dared not leave to Mikami. He would simply kill them all without a second thought. The ones sent to Mikami needed no such pre-screening. "So that's where you went off to." Misa said as she emerged from the bedroom. "That was an amazing night, wasn't it?"

"I don't remember anything after the baseball game." I replied flatly without looking up.

"Oh, that's a shame." she remarked as she walked over to me. "If you didn't get so drunk, you'd probably be begging for more about now." It wasn't until she stood next to me I realized she was completely naked. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"If I didn't have a duty to the world right now, I'd treat you the way a dedicated husband treats his wife, Misa." I said to her. "Even Kira is allowed to love, after all."

"Even Kira...does that include Mikami, too?" she asked. "Though, I've gotta admit he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to want to settle down."

"He's just focused on the task before us." I replied dismissively. "Once Kira finishes transforming this world, scores of women will be lining up to be his wife. Of course, I'm already off the market so that leaves Mikami."

"...In other news, the body of District Attorney Aaron Walker along with two other bodies were found in a van at the bottom of the Potomac River early this morning." the news anchor said. "Details are unclear but investigators believe it was an assassination gone wrong. Walker had been the target of death threats for his strong support of Kira's Will in the past. Speculation is swirling the anti-Kira movement is trying to send a message."

"If they wanted to send a message, they know how to get in touch with me." I remarked as I reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

"Speaking of Kira, we have just received confirmation he will be the prosecutor for a high-profile murder case that took the lives of two celebrities last year." the news anchor continued. "Aspiring actor Gary Ryan and his more famous sister, Country singer Tiffany Ryan were stabbed to death during an altercation with 30-year old Eric Vincent. The Ryan Murder case has been cleared to be broadcast live at—get this—the Defense Attorney's request. 20 year old Mark Anthony Toss has agreed to an interview on just one station later this afternoon..."

"He must be scared if he agreed to the interview, huh Light?" Misa asked in amazement.

"Usually, a person would refuse to be interviewed if they were scared." I replied as I turned off the TV set. "If I had to guess, he's probably going to give his thoughts on being in the same courtroom as Mikami."

"I'd be terrified if I were him." said Misa. "If he doesn't watch what he says, he could be killed on National TV."

"Now that's taking things a bit too far." I countered. "Kira doesn't kill greedy lawyers just trying to do their job. Even Mikami respects the sanctity of the courtroom. Defendants, on the other hand...they're fair game."

XxXxX

I walked into the Vincent Family home and set my briefcase on the coffee table in the living room. The reporter was still interviewing my client's wife in the other room but said he would call for me in a few minutes. After one of the camera crewmen fitted me with a microphone I set in the living room and opened my briefcase. Inside were all of my documents for the trial as well as my Death Note.

I knew both Kiras were going to be watching tonight. As much as I would have loved to expose their means of killing people all over the world during the interview, this would be far too early. I still did not know enough about the other Kira to make such a move so early. Meanwhile, the revealed Kira had the means and resources to find my family and kill them at any time.

"I met the original Kira, you know." said Rem as she floated nearby. "Light Yagami...he'd sooner sacrifice his Shinigami if it means victory. You're going to need to make absolutely sure you don't say anything to provoke him."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem seeing as I know almost nothing about him." I replied. "If he could bring down L, Near and Mello, that's proof enough for me all my moves have to be perfect. L, in particular was the stuff of legends. I keep going over it in my head and the only explanation I can think of is L had Kira be the throat but fell to Kira willingly. I have no intention of taking our war that far just to quit."

"Mr. Toss." said a crewman as he came in. "It's time." I removed the Death Note before closing the briefcase and walked into the dining room where the cameras, the reporter and Eric's wife were sitting around the table. I took my place and opened the Death Note to an empty page.

"I hope no one minds if I take notes during the interview." I declared. "This is about my client, after all. I want to jot down anything that may be of use to getting Eric cleared in the upcoming trial."

"I don't mind." The reporter replied as a smiled politely. I'd just been given permission to use my Death Note on a live broadcast. The best part was because of where I was sitting, the Death Note itself would be in the camera's blind spot so Kira would have no idea what I was doing.

"We're back on Anderson Cooper 360." said the reporter. "Joining us now is Eric's attorney, Mr. Mark Anthony Toss. At the age of 16, Mark Anthony became the youngest attorney in US history, matching the age set by his older sister who's considered to be one of the world's greatest surgeons. Thank you for agreeing to this interview, Mr. Toss.

"The pleasure is mine." I replied curtly.

"I think I'll just get to the big question on the minds of everyone watching at home: How do you feel about facing Kira in the courtroom? Do you feel you're at a disadvantage knowing the prosecutor can kill you, your client and your families at any time?"

"To answer your first question, he's just another prosecutor in the courtroom." I replied as I began to write something down in my Death Note. "We as Defense Attorneys and Prosecutors are duty bound to uncover the truth, no matter how...unpleasant it may be. As long as he remembers that, I'll take him to lunch after the trial is over. As for your other question, the fact that I'm still talking is proof enough Kira doesn't hate lawyers. He only targets those he deems to be a menace to society, after all."

"Are you imply that you support what Kira's trying to do?" Cooper asked. "I'm not saying you are but I get the feeling-"

"Yes, I do." I replied as I continued writing. "Unfortunately, the justice system isn't perfect. There are countless cases of the justice system failing the protect the innocent. At the same time, only those who are guilty of their crimes without a shadow of a doubt should be punished."

"So you're saying all convicted criminals should be killed, then?" he asked. I paused as I reviewed what I'd just written:

_At 7:33PM, Joseph Tyler enters the Vincent Family home and interrupts a live interview to take the reporter and the two persons he is interviewing hostage. He announces that he is a Kira Supporter and wishes to kill the attorney preventing Kira from passing judgement on his client. He fires seven rounds at the lawyer, missing intentionally before shooting and wounding the other hostage with the eight round. Horrified, he shoots himself in the head with the final round, dying instantly._

"Those who deserve it, yes." I said before adding "Let's be real. There isn't a man, woman or child on this planet who doesn't want those who've wronged them to be punished in the most obscene way imaginable. Kira not only has the means but he's shown he has the guts to do what your average Joe only dreams of." At that moment, someone kicked in the front door and ran into the dining room.

"Nobody move!" the man—Joe Tyler—exclaimed as he waved his gun around. "Justice must be served, so you need to die lawyer!" He turned and fired his gun at me, all the shots missing me but hitting the window behind me. I glanced at Eric's wife, who tried to lunge at him but was shot in the leg in the process.

"You shot me!" she exclaimed. "Don't kill me!"

"Kill me!" I exclaimed as I stood, pushing the Death Note to the floor. "I'm the one you want!" I was glared at each other, I had to force myself from smiling knowing the cameras were getting everything. I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I just called the police." said one of the crewmen. "They should be here soon." That's when the gunman shot himself in the head with the last round in the gun, dying instantly.

"Oh, my God." said the reporter, clearly horrified with what he'd just seen. Because of where the shooter was, not even the revealed Kira would have known his lifespan was ending today. "As you have just seen, a gunman walked in here intending to kill Eric's attorney. Before he died, he claimed to be a Kira supporter. I'll stop short of saying he was sent by Kira but this is obviously more than just a coincidence."

"If Kira wanted to kill me, he's had 15 minutes of knowing my face and name." I pointed out. "These shades I'm wearing are because of the glare from those damned flood lights. Of course, I will talk to him about this the next chance I get."

"We're going to suspend the interview now for obvious reasons." said the reporter. "The police have just arrived but thankfully, we do have an attorney at the scene for legal counsel."

"Am I the only one here who noticed someone was shot and lived?" I said as I helped Eric's wife sit in a chair. "Someone call an ambulance!"

XxXxX

"That shooting was no coincidence." I said to Mikami over the phone. "Find out who was responsible for that."

"I was just thinking the same thing, actually." he replied. "I'll see that whoever put him up to this are properly dealt with."

"While you're at it, find out what you can about the attorney you're going up against." I added as he outburst moments earlier replayed in my mind. "The way he looked after that woman was shot...it reminded me of something."

"I'll e-mail you the details shortly." he replied before I killed the line. There was no doubt about what I'd seen. He was expecting the shooter to arrive. Either this was an elaborate publicity stunt or...

"Ryuk, is there a limit on how many people can have a Death Note?" I asked aloud as the Shinigami appeared before me. Misa was sleeping soundly next to me but I knew should couldn't hear.

"Up to six Death Notes can be on Earth at a time." he replied as he glanced at Misa. "I could probably get another Shinigami to fork over their Death Note for her."

"So six is the maximum amount...I see." I remarked. "Just curious."

"Wait...you don't think that guy was...?" Ryuk asked.

"I am exploring the possibility, yes." I said. "And I know Mikami didn't arrange that himself. Unless there's proof of otherwise, anything's possible."

XxXxX

End Chapter 4.

I got the first two Death Note movies via Netflix 2 days ago. It reminded me of this story and at the same time I thought of doing the interview thing. I am back. Expect chapters 5, 6 and 7in the coming DAYS. I did a lot of writing last year.

Next Chapter: Mikami v. Toss


	5. Chapter 5: Mikami v Toss

Kira's Kingdom

By: Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Death Note

Rated: T

_XxX_

_Chapter 5: Mikami v. Toss_

_XxX_

*** DEATH NOTE – HOW TO USE ***

**The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.**

**The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the Shinigami, either. So, you must examine and find out.**

**You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in a name. Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank. **

XxX

When I saw Mr. Toss' lifespan I knew our suspicions were falsely placed. There was no question he did not have a Death Note. His demeanor during the proceedings matched his behavior during the live interview, which cleared him of suspicion. Now that I had confirmed it, I had little doubt God would be pleased. The instant court was adjourned I followed him from a safe distance. After seeing that his client was safely returned to prison he went to his car and drove away.

Only then did I take my cellphone out of my pocket.

"He's clean." I said as soon as he picked up. "I followed him out of the courthouse to be sure."

"I see." Light said after a long pause. "So if it isn't him, it's likely someone we don't know about who wants us to think it's him. We'll know for sure if he dies within the next month. Then again it would be bad publicity for Kira if he does die. What the hell is going on here?"

"I'll have the CIA install cameras and microphones at his law office." I offered. "If he is talking to someone else, we'll be able to find out who and when."

"For his sake, he'd better not be a willing participant." Light warned. "Because if he is, I'll kill him myself."

XxX

"That was well played." Rem said after my memories of the Death Note returned. "Pity you probably won't be able to use the same trick twice. It's the same trick Light used to kill L, you know."

"Now that I've seen his face, I won't have to." I remarked thoughtfully as I opened my Death Note to a fresh page. "But if I kill the bastard now, Light will know it was me. I need to keep Mikami alive at least until I've met the mastermind. What a pain in the ass." I started to write down the names of a few high-ranking officials in the White House whose deaths I knew Kira could explain to the media.

I didn't chose too many because I intended kill them off over a period of time with deaths only a Death Note owner could identify. After writing ten names, I closed the notebook and smiled. Come tomorrow, Kira would be in for a rude awakening.

"That's it for now?" Rem asked in surprise.

"You know Kira better than I do, Rem." I pointed out. "Why don't you tell me?"

XxX

"Hey, Light!" Misa said as I came into our apartment. "Can you come over here for a sec?"

"I've got coursework I need to get done." I replied as I put my textbooks on the table. "Where are you, anyway?"

"In the bathroom." she replied as I followed the sound of her voice. The first thing I noticed when I entered were the three pregnancy tests on the sink. The way she was looking at me told me everything I needed to know.

"So are you?" I asked after a long silence.

"I am." she replied quietly. "I-If that's bad Light, I'll can get rid of-"

"Why would I want that?" I asked, which caused her to look at me in surprise. "I know I won't live forever, Misa. Someone's going to have to continue my work when I'm gone. Who better than my own child?"

"Oh, Light!" Misa exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "You've made me so happy! We're going to be such great parents! Wait till we tell Mikami!"

"Let's hold off on sharing the good news for now." I replied. "Something came up in Washington and I don't want to endanger Mikami. Once it's safe, we'll tell him in person."

"You mean it?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course." said. "And I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

XxX

I'd just returned to the White House when the reports began.

"_This just in, another cabinet member has died."_ The reporter said on TV. _"Witnesses say George Sears was killed when the car he was driving past a construction site was crushed by a falling beam. Police do not suspect foul play."_

"That's the sixth one, Mr. President." my secretary noted. "We've already requested the others drop whatever they're doing and get back here as quickly as possible."

"Good." I replied. "I want each of their deaths investigated. Six cabinet members dying in the same day is no coincidence. Enough people have seen me today to know I didn't kill them myself. Someone is responsible, but who?"

"We've identified over 800 Anti-Kira groups worldwide, sir." the secretary said as he put a thick file on my desk. "Of them, we've narrowed it down to 40 groups capable of pulling of these killings."

"If any of them were responsible, they would've said so by now." I pointed out. "Whoever this is must be a lone wolf, some upstart looking to make a name for himself. If he wanted my attention he has it and I intend to make him wish he never thought about messing with me."

XxX

"Mikami...you may think yourself a perfectionist but that is your fatal flaw." I said after watching the statement he made on the deaths. "That was just the opening round, I assure you. Come tomorrow, I'm going in for the kill!"

XxX

"It's almost as if this person is using the same tactics I used when I took on L and Near." I said to Misa after Mikami's statement. "I knew there'd be resistance but it's obvious the person behind these deaths means business. Whatever it takes, we have to find out who it is and make an example out of them."

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked me.

"I'll do it." I replied as I smiled and opened my Death Note. "In fact, I'm the only one who can!"

XxX

End Chapter 5.

First and foremost, I apologize for making you wait two years for such a short update. That makes my next announcement even harder to make:

Effective immediately, **I'm discontinuing this story**.

Since I started writing this story my attention was pulled to other things. Even when I started updating some of my other fanfics earlier this week I knew I had to do at least one more chapter for this one.

This is first time I've ever given up on a fanfic after writing the first three chapters. The fact of the matter is my priorities are in other places. Hell, it took me MONTHS to write this chapter. Don't worry, I'm still a Death Note fan. Hell, I bought the first two movies earlier this year (WOOT!).

I apologize again for making you wait two years for this. The reason I was able to write this chapter is because of the momentum I ended the preceding chapter with. Well, that and everyone knows I know how to change up the plot at the right time.

Will I finish this someday? I seriously doubt it. I will leave the door open if someone else wants to finish it in my place, though. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot to me considering of the 37 Fanfics I've written on this site, less than half of them have been reviewed.

The good news is 3 of my next four new Fanfics are based on Anime (Clannad and Spice and Wolf) so if you're a fan of them, that's something to look forward to!

~B.A.


End file.
